


Darkness

by Mimsys



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark!Jack, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys





	Darkness

Time is running out for Jack  
Pure white snow is turning black  
Frozen darkness crystallize  
Icicles as sharp as lies

Frost and fear and frozen thrones  
Built on dying, desperate moans  
Snow that cuts across your cheek  
Entombing those too slow, too weak

And all the while, the purest heart  
Can’t stop itself from turning dark  
The shadows hide within us all  
Time for the good in us to fall


End file.
